


Zagr

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courting Customs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli is exhausted, and confused enough about just what's happening - beyond the fact that he thinks he accidentally married Skadi without any of the formalities he's used to - to forget Nori doesn't usually answer direct questions with honest replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zagr

"What did Nerthus neglect to tell me?" Fíli is exhausted, and confused enough about what's happening - beyond the fact that he thinks he accidentally married Skadi without any of the formalities he's used to - to forget Nori doesn't usually answer direct questions with honest replies.

"It's a southern custom borrowed from the Haradrim." Nori's voice is strung tight and sharp, and he doesn't look at Fíli, keeping his attention instead on the view from his perch on top of the rocks they're camping at the base of. "Sleep while you can."

They've been riding steadily - on horses, and Fíli doesn't dare ask where they came from - in the two nights and the day between since Nerthus had snuck him through the palace and to Skadi's door. Fíli's certain they'll be back on the horses once they've slept, and the horses have rested.

Skadi is already curled up, tight against the rock, and Fíli's bedroll is between hers and the sparse plain they're crossing. No roads, and no markers save the piled stones and scattered patches of darker green that are trees around seeping springs. Without Nori, Fíli would be lost here.

After watching Nori for a long moment more, Fíli drops onto his bedroll, facing outward, his sword close to hand, and the brace he should take off still on his weaker arm. He's not sure he'd be able to rest if he weren't as bone-tired as he is, with the sun rising into the sky, and his body still humming with tension as much as he's certain Nori is.

He's woken by Nori's hand on his shoulder, and Fíli draws a deep breath, intending to ask if Nori wants him to take watch.

"Horses are ready." Nori doesn't seem to have slept, and Fíli frowns with concern. "I'll sleep on the horse." There's a curve to his lips, and a faint gleam of amusement in his eyes that make Fíli think Nori's done that before.

"When do you plan to eat?" Fíli rolls up his bed as he speaks, and blinks when Skadi takes it. She smiles a moment, before nodding to his sword, and heading for the horses to tie the bedrolls on. There's a rock that's just the right height for her to reach the tall beasts' backs.

"On the road." Nori hands him a piece of dried meat and a piece of cram, which makes Fíli grimace. It's not really what he'd call food, but Nori seems determined to get them as far as he can in as short a time as possible. "You don't have time to stop for a meal. Her father will send at least a few khazâd to try to catch you and her."

"He loses face if he doesn't, and he cannot afford to do so, when there are enough who would put a knife in his back or poison in his wine, both khazâd and men." Skadi meets Fíli's surprise with a shrug and a smile that's more bitter than anything else. "To wed under the sword is never safe, but it's better than waiting for others to make the choice for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "sword".
> 
> Translations in text:
> 
> khazâd = dwarves


End file.
